movie_quomlerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games
The nation of Panem, formed from a post-apocalyptic North America, consists of a wealthy Capitol and twelve poorer surrounding districts. As a punishment for a previous rebellion against the Capitol by the districts, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district are selected by an annual lottery (known as the "Reaping") to participate in the Hunger Games. The participants (or "tributes") of the Hunger Games must fight in an arena controlled by the Capitol until only one remains alive; the victor is rewarded with fame and wealth. Katniss Everdeen a 16-year-old girl from District 12, volunteers for the 74th annual Hunger Games, to take the place of her younger sister Primrose, who was selected by the lottery. Peeta Mellark, a baker's son who once gave Katniss bread when her family was starving, is also selected. Katniss and Peeta are taken to the Capitol, where their drunken mentor, former Games victor Haymitch Abernathy, instructs them to watch and learn the talents of the other tributes, especially the "Careers", who have been trained from birth to compete in the Games. During a pre-Games interview with TV personality Caesar Flickerman, Peeta unexpectedly reveals his love for Katniss. She is initially outraged, believing it to be a ploy to gain audience support, as "sponsors" may provide in-Games gifts of food, medicine, and tools. The Games begin with half of the tributes killed on the first day, while Katniss relies on her well-practiced hunting and outdoor skills to survive. Peeta forms an uneasy alliance with the Careers, including Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer, and with his tracking help they corner Katniss in the woods. Katniss develops a partnership with District 11 tribute Rue when the young girl points out a tracker jacker nest, which Katniss drops on the Careers, killing Glimmer. Rue cares for Katniss as she recovers from tracker jacker poisoning, but the partnership ends when Rue is fatally wounded by Marvel, whom Katniss kills in their defense. Katniss stays with Rue as she dies, then spreads flowers over her body as a sign of respect. When this is televised, it sparks a riot in District 11. With Katniss and Peeta presented to the public as "star-crossed lovers" – and the Gamemakers trying to avoid inciting further riots – a rule change is announced midway through the Games, stating that two tributes from the same district can win the Games as a pair. Upon hearing this, Katniss searches for Peeta and finds him, wounded by Cato with a sword. As Katniss nurses Peeta back to health, she presents herself as deeply in love with him to gain audience favor and sponsorship. When she tries to retrieve medicine for Peeta, Clove attacks her. Thresh appears and kills Clove, sparing Katniss in memory of Rue. "Foxface" dies from eating nightlock berries stolen from Peeta, who did not know they were highly poisonous. A pack of vicious hound-like creatures are released, killing Thresh and forcing Katniss and Peeta towards the Cornucopia, where they encounter Cato. After a brutal fight, Katniss shoots Cato with an arrow to save Peeta's life. Cato falls to the creatures, and Katniss shoots him to spare him a prolonged death. With Peeta and Katniss apparently victorious together, the Gamemakers suddenly reverse the rule change allowing two victors, setting them up to duel each other to the death. Instead, Katniss takes a cache of nightlock berries and hands half to Peeta. Realizing that their suicide would deprive the public of any victor, the Gamemakers hastily announce them both as victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Although they are treated to a hero's welcome in the Capitol, Katniss is warned by Haymitch that she has now become a political enemy after such a public defiance of her society's authoritarian leaders. As Katniss and Peeta return to District 12, President Snow ponders what to do about the joint victors and the feelings of rebellion that they may have inspired. Category:Movie Category:Movie Series Category:Movie Triology Category:Book-Movie Category:PG-13